Mighty Mightor
Mighty Mightor is a science fiction animated series created by Alex Toth for Hanna-Barbera Productions, which ran on CBS from 1967 to 1969 alongside Moby Dick as Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor. Every episode of Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor contained one Moby Dick segment sandwiched between two segments of Mighty Mightor. Mighty Mightor appeared in reruns on Cartoon Network from 1992-2000. In 2000, The series began airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview One day, while on a hunting trip, a teenage caveman named Tor (voiced by Bobby Diamond), along with his winged pet dinosaur Tog (voiced by John Stephenson), rescue an old man who, as a reward, gives Tor a magical club. When Tor raises his club to the sky, he transforms into the masked and muscular Mightor (voiced by Paul Stewart), a prehistoric superhero very much in the Space Ghost mold who possesses superhuman strength and the power of flight through his club, which can also fire energy blasts. Mightor protects his village from evil-doers. Amongst the villagers are the chief, Pondo, and his daughter, the beautiful redhaired Sheera (voiced by Patsy Garrett). Sheera has a younger brother named Little Rok (voiced by Norma MacMillan), who loves pretending to be Mightor. The characters have several pets, including Little Rok's dodo bird Ork and Sheera's mammoth calf Bollo. Cast *Bobby Diamond - Tor *Paul Stewart - Mighty Mightor *John Stephenson - Pondo, Ork, Tog, Bollo *Patsy Garret - Sheera *Norma MacMillan - Little Rok Episodes # "The Monster Keeper" # "The Tiger Men" # "The Bird People" # "The Serpent Queen" # "Mightor meets Tyrannor" # "The Giant Hunters" # "Return of Korg" # "Brutor the Barbarian" # "The Tusk People" # "Kragor and the Cavern Creatures" # "The Snow Trapper" # "The People Keepers" # "The Tree Pygmies" # "The Vulture Men" # "Charr and the Fire People" # "The Stone Men" # "Vampire Island" # "Cult of the Cavebearers" # "Attack of the Ice Creatures" # "Revenge of the Serpent Queen" # "Rok and his Gang" # "The Scorpion Men" # "The Sea Slavers" # "A Big Day for Little Rok" # "The Plant People" # "Tribe of the Witchmen" # "Return of the Vulture Men" # "Battle of the Mountain Monsters" # "Vengeance of the Storm King" # "The Mighiest Warrior" # "Rok to the Rescue" # "Dionsaur Island" # "The Missing Village" # "The Greatest Escape" # "Battle of the Mightors" # "Rok and the Golden Rock" In Other Media *Along with other Hanna-Barbera heroes, Mightor appeared in a crossover with a time-traveling Space Ghost during the final six episodes (The Council of Doom) of the latter's original series. *Mighty Mightor and his friends appear in the Hanna-Barbera Super TV Heroes comic book, issues #1 – 7 (April 1968 – Oct. 1969). *Mighty Mightor makes several appearances in the Adult Swim show Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, as Judge Hiram Mightor and voiced by Gary Cole. *Mightor has a cameo in the film Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon. Home Release On July 19, 2011, Warner Archive released Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor: The Complete Series on DVD as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang Category:Toonami Series